


Toph and the Wishing Rock

by HeWhoIsMany



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Age Progression, Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWhoIsMany/pseuds/HeWhoIsMany
Summary: After years of estrangement, Toph gives her dad another shot when he sends her a letter, only for another argument to ensure. But this time, a gift from a guru is with her, one that can take errant words in strange directions.
Kudos: 4





	Toph and the Wishing Rock

If there was one thing Toph hated, it was waiting. Well, that wasn’t really true. Her top spot on the list of Things She Hates the Most would probably be something like ‘those jerks who kidnapped me’ or ‘Ozai the Phoenix Loser’. But at that moment, ‘waiting’ was rising up the ranks.

Ever since Toph had saved her father and several others from a mine collapse, it was beginning to look like he was coming around. He’d tried to meet her in the middle. He was less controlling, less strict, and more paternal. For a while, Toph had let herself hope that maybe she and her dad could really get close.

But it was not to be. Arguments started to happen, every so often, but he’d apologize profusely afterwards. Then they became more frequent, and he stopped apologizing. Toph’s dad started to critique her more and more, asking her when she’d give up on her school and settle down to manage the Bei Fong estate. He wasn’t getting any younger, after all.

Finally, in the midst of their yelling, her father  **ordered** her to stay home and do what he said. That was the last straw that broke the horse-camel’s back. Her face as immovable as the stone she bended, Toph had left the room, using her bending to stop anyone who tried to impede her progress. That had been the last time she’d seen her father. It had been three years since then.

As she was happy to tell anyone who brought up the subject, Toph didn’t need her dad. She didn’t need her mom. Toph Beifong didn’t need anyone.

Still, when a letter finally arrived at her school for her, asking for a meeting with dear old dad, she’d wasted no time in putting her best student in charge of class for a few days and packing her things. It was just to give her dad another chance, even if he didn’t deserve one. Toph could, she thought, be magnanimous when she wanted to be.

It had been galling to arrive and discover that he had scheduled other appointments for that day, and she’d need to wait for them to finish before entering. She had half a mind to just bust into the room anyway, door and schedule be damned, but she held herself back. That would, after all, just start another fight. If there was going to be trouble, she didn’t want to start it this time.

To pass the time, Toph was feeling a rock in her hands. To most people, it would look like any other stone, but that wasn’t what she’d been told. About a year beforehand, Toph had had the chance to meet with Guru Pathik at the Eastern Air Temple. He was a weird guy, to be sure, but Aang trusted him to help with making his new Air Fanclub or whatever. Before she’d left the temple, Pathik had given Toph the rock, saying something about how the Air Nomad’s once believed that in every rock, one could find the whole universe, or something.

It made no sense to Toph, but it was a cool rock. There was something about it. Thanks to Toph’s unprecedented earthbending abilities, she could feel every gram of any stone he touched. But this one...there was something about it. Like what she could feel with her earthbending sense was only a small part of what it really was.

“Master Beifong will see you now.” The servant’s voice startled Toph so bad she almost dropped the rock. She’d been so preoccupied on it, she’d missed the footprints coming up to her. Jumping out of the chair with aplomb, she put the rock and her hands in her pockets, then entered the room.

The room where her dad met with important people felt the same as always. Sure enough, he was sitting ceremonially, his back to a wall, on an expensive cushion. It felt like when she’d tried to talk to him about leaving to train the Avatar. Only then, her mother had been here. Other than that, her father seemed to be exactly the same, according to her earthbending senses. Just as serious. Just as stern. Unable to hold herself back, instead of standing in front of him, as was expected, Toph barely flexed her earthbending strength to pull up a full stone chair for herself from the ground, making her dad flinch in the process. Sitting there, one leg raising up to fold across the other, Toph smirked at her dad and said, “I got your letter.”

Once he recovered from her power move, Toph’s father schooled his face in impassiveness once more, now appearing at most just a little annoyed. Toph was happy her abilities were strong enough to even read details like that through his connection to the ground. “I see you did.” He paused, and Toph had no clue he was now looking right at the calloused foot she had up in the air. “You still refuse to wear shoes?” He said it like he was accusing her of a crime.

Doing her best not to show her dad how annoyed that made her, Toph waved a hand in front of her eyes and said with a grin, “I know it’s been a while Pops, but I’m blind. Bare feet are how I can see, shoes would just get in the way of how amazing I am.” Inside, Toph couldn’t help being disappointed. So, he still wanted her to be something she wasn’t.

Her dad let out a sigh, then said, “I had hoped a few years on your own might cure you of your rougher habits. It seems I was wrong.” Toph almost laughed at that. As if he’d  **allowed** her to do whatever she wanted. “Toph, it is time for you to grow up. You are a lady of the Earth Kingdom, you must act like it. Until you are fully schooled in decorum, politics, and economics, ready and able to be a true Beifong and take your place as heir to this family, you are not to leave the household. You must be a woman, not a child.”

There was no way Toph would be able to pretend to be in a good mood any longer. His words had hit her where it hurt. Not about fancy pants stuff, she couldn’t care less about that. No, it was the fact he was treating her like a child. “Dad, I  **am** an adult! I’m 18!” Of course, that would surprise most people to hear it. Despite having grown a bit taller, so far puberty seemed to have passed Toph by. The young woman was hardly voluptuous in any way, and her underdeveloped body remained her biggest weak spot.

Toph’s father tutted her. “I am aware of your age, Toph. It may surprise you to learn I can count.” If that was supposed to make her laugh, it failed utterly. Regardless, he just kept going like a goat-gorilla on a rampage. “How long you’ve been alive has nothing at all to do with being a real adult. You’re no better than a child, still rebellious and stubborn as ever.” He paused, seeming to realize he was getting just as heated as Toph was. When he spoke again, his voice was at least a touch softer, as though he was reaching out a comforting hand to her. “I know how fast a learner you are, Toph. If you devote yourself to your studies, I am sure you will meet my expectations by the time you’re 21.”

“W-what?” Toph sputtered, unable to believe what she was hearing. “You want to make me stay here for  **three years** ?!” What would happen to her school? To her friends? To her life?

Voice stern once more, her father replied coolly, “At the very least. If you’re more recalcitrant, you may need to study into your thirties.” Toph couldn’t understand how he could say something like that, as if it was normal. “I do not care how good an earthbender you are, Toph. I am your father. You can run away again if you’d like, but I will do everything I can bring you home. You’d be on the run for the rest of your life. You wouldn’t be able to keep your precious ‘metalbending school’ if that were the case, would you?”

Something inside of Toph broke. One of her hands was in her pocket, clutching the rock she’d gotten from Guru Pathik so hard she might cut herself on it. “Dad? I came here to give you another chance. I’d hoped you’d  **finally** just truth me, believe in me, accept me for who I am. But you still don’t get it. I wish you would see that when I’m as old as you are, I’ll still be just like I am now!” Even as she’d shouted those words, Toph hadn’t thought there would be any consequence of them.

But the rock was truly something beyond Toph’s understanding. It heated in her hand, hot enough to nearly burn her skin, and suddenly everything started to change. It was a blurred mess of sensations for Toph, as her perceptions struggled to make sense of things second by second as her body changed. What her father saw was something astonishing.

Toph was getting taller, that was the first obvious thing. Up and up she went, inch by inch, until she finally stopped at something like six feet. Luckily for her, the clothes she was wearing matched every change, stopping them from ripping apart on her growing frame. It was only once Toph had reached her full height that her father started to notice the other changes, especially with her face.

The baby fat she was still carrying around disappeared, leaving her face still round but more mature in the process. She’s getting older, he realized.

It appeared as though Toph was a bit of a late bloomer. Once she was settling into her early twenties, her figure began to really develop. Her breasts expanded out, getting bigger and bigger until they were at least as big as Ty Lee’s, maybe even larger. Her butt matched her rack the entire way, and even kept going once the top had stopped, giving her an earth-shatteringly ripe ass.

Now definitely reaching her thirties, Toph started to gain a genuinely mature look to her features, becoming so beautiful that the man watching all this had to remind himself this was still his daughter. That became even harder to keep in mind as she kept on growing older, gaining some barely noticeable lines on her face from where it would stretch the most often, into frowns and grins.

Finally, the changes slowed and stopped, and her father realized with a start that somehow, her wish had come true. Toph was the same age as he was now, in her mid-forties. As for herself, once the changes had finally stopped and the stone cooled down, she could feel how different she was now.

But the change wasn’t just physical. In her mind, she was able to realize she didn’t feel young anymore. She felt like a grown adult, nearly into her middle age. That’s when she smiled again. “Well, looks like I was right! I’m the same age as you, and guess what? I don’t give a pig-chicken’s fart about procedure, or decorum, or any of that stuff! I’m Toph, the greatest earthbender in the world, young or old! So dad, or should I say,  **Lao** , I’m going to go play with this rock some more. You want an heir so bad? Go make another one the old-fashioned way.”

With somehow even more confidence that she’d had before, Toph sauntered off, her hips swaying with glee, right into a wall and through it, earthbending it around her without a care. Toph didn’t think about reversing the wish, even for a second. Now her father had no hold on her at all,  **and** she’d solved her little ‘flat as a board’ problem. Who would have guessed waiting a few more years would have worked too? Thinking of what to do next, Toph decided since she was still kind of on a vacation, the school could wait for her a little longer. She was getting really curious about what Sokka would say when he saw her. She laughed. It looked like she had a thing for younger men.


End file.
